


Art: Naiad - the water nymph

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fantasy, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Water Spirit, water lilies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Camelittle's lovely one-shot 'Aquarius':</p><p> </p><p>When Prince Arthur encounters a Naiad, it forces him to question his assumptions about magical creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Naiad - the water nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066924) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> I always wanted to draw something for this wonderful one shot but had to wait until I'd finished drawing my big bang.  
> I've always been fascinated by water and could not resist. This is an extra for you, big bang buddy.

_'The man hauled himself easily out of the water, thighs emerging inch by tantalising inch. He spoke a word of command, and hIs hands described complicated circles in the air. Swirls of blue butterflies cascaded around him as if summoned to dance. Gracefully, he twirled with them. The colour of his eyes matched the dancing creatures, the water, the sky, until Arthur felt quite dizzy. Which must surely have been some effect from too much sun. For Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, was inured to such things. Others may be turned giddy by tautly muscled, naked limbs, by a full flesh-pink lip here, or by the precise angle of a cheekbone there, but not him, no.'_

_ _

[ ](https://imgur.com/RI7xPDy)


End file.
